deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashes to Ashes
}} Ashes to Ashes is an achievement in Dead Rising 3. It is one of nine achievements included in Dead Rising 3: The Last Agent. This achievement requires you to burn all Biohazard Piles in Los Perdidos. The piles will start showing up on the map after Brad has dropped Nelson off at Annie's Old Fashioned XXX Supply. There are a total of 40 to collect with ten in each district of Los Perdidos. Bugs *This is the only Dead Rising 3 achievement that is extremely buggy, on both the Steam and Xbox One versions of the game. The first bug that can occur is when biohazard piles will not show up in the designated area, even when shown on the map. The other issue players have found is that the counter will not count the piles correctly, even when all piles have been burned. If the game's counter stops working, the only solution is to quit the DLC and start it over again. If this solution does not work, manipulating your save file or cloud saves may be the only solution. Xbox One Fix This solution is taken from an online thread and has been tested as an effective way of fixing the counter glitch. Beware that this may result in you losing your save data.Ashes to Ashes achievement trueachievements.com If this solution proves to be ineffective, more solutions may present themselves by reading more of the thread. #Press the "start" button while highlighting the DR3 tile on the dashboard, and choose "Manage Game" #Move all the way to the right, and select your save data. Choose "Delete from Console." Choosing"Delete Everywhere" would delete both your console and cloud saves, you want to restore your cloud save later. #Disconnect the One from the internet (turn off wifi). This isn't really necessary, but it helps prevent you from accidentally doing something you don't want to do yet. If you skip this step, jump to Step 9, then back to Step 4. #Start up the game, and begin a brand new game for DLC 4, all the way back at Level 1. #Slog through the DLC to get to the point where the biohazards appear. This will probably take about an hour at low levels. #Burn all of them again, and make sure the counter does not stop counting this time. #Stop short of 40, save the game and quit. #Reconnect to wifi and restart the game. #At the main menu, you'll be told that the save on your console and the save in the cloud are out of sync, It will give the option to sync with either save, or not to sync. Choose "Stop syncing" (IMPORTANT!) Choosing this option retains your new console save, and your old (presumably level 50) cloud save. #Resume the game, and burn the remaining bodies. #Achievement unlocked. #Quit game once more. #Reload the game, and this time, choose to "Sync with Cloud" since you want to restore your cloud save. Steam Fix There are a number of topics for the Steam version of the game in the community discussions. The below solutions are taken from a thread that has been tested as an effective way of fixing any glitches associated with the Ashes to Ashes achievement.DLC Episode 4: Ashes to Ashes Stuck steamcommunity.com If this solution proves to be ineffective, more solutions may present themselves by reading more of the thread. Solution 1: #Back up your save data (google to find location) #Delete the save data. #Turn off the steam cloud for DR3. #Start DLC 4 from the beginning. #Achievement done -> replace your old save files. Solution 2: #Start DLC again and do it in one session (game bugs out if you load your savegame so you must beat DLC in one go). *Do only the main missions. #When you unlock zombrex collectables, go and collect them all without starting new missions, then continue story. #Repeat the same process for the biohazard piles that you did for the bootleg zombrex collectibles. References Category:Dead Rising 3: The Last Agent Category:Dead Rising 3 Achievements